Die Leiden eines dunklen Lords
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Fortsetzung zu 'Die schwarzen Reiter oder TODs Ferienjob', HdR und Scheibenwelt TOD ist nun einer der schwarzen Reiter, wie wirkt sich das auf Mittelerde aus?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört keine der Personen aus 'Herr der Ringe' oder den Scheibenwelt Romanen, auch wenn ich das gerne so hätte... Flöm!

Ich weis, es hat sich hingezogen, bis ich die Fortsetzung geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe, dass alle die die Story lesen mir das verzeihen können. Vielen Dank auch an dark temptation und schadowflight für die Reviews, ich habe mich total darüber gefreut!

Ach ja, auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an Narwain, die wie immer für mich gebetat hat! Danke!

So, ohne noch lange herumzulabern, das erste Kapitel von Die Leiden eines dunklen Lords! Ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen mehrere Kapitel zu schreiben. Aber ich labere schon wieder... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_Kapitel 1: Sauron und der Mittelerde Kurier_

Sauron befand sich, wie immer, auf seinem Turm. Es war jetzt schon einige Zeit vergangen, seit er die Nazgul losgeschickt hatte, um dem Hobbit den Ring wegzunehmen. Was fällt diesem kleinen Fellbeutel auch ein? Wenn man etwas findet gibt man es im Fundbüro ab und lässt es nicht mitgehen... Die Jugend von heute... Als er jung war, da hätte man nie im Leben daran gedacht so dreist zu sein! Aber was konnte man schon großartig tun? Genau, nichts außer diesen kleinen Dieb einfangen und ihm den Ring wieder wegnehmen, und wenn er dabei verletzt wurde, nun, Sauron hatte die besten Anwälte Mittelerdes auf seiner Seite. Da sollte dieses Fellknäuel ihn doch verklagen, gewinnen würde er sowieso nicht. Ha!

Und wo blieb eigentlich die Zeitung? Er hatte doch einen der Orks damit beauftragt, ihm die Zeitung immer sofort zu bringen, wenn sie ankam. Allesamt total unfähig, vielleicht hätte er sich ja andere Bedienstete holen sollen, die nicht ganz so... widerlich waren. Oh, da war er ja... Na toll, Orksabber auf der Zeitung. Was für ein Start in den Tag! Sauron ließ die Zeitung aufschlagen und begann zu lesen.

_Unberechtigter Angriff auf Reisegruppe!_

_Gestern Nacht gegen zwei Uhr wurde eine Reisegruppe, die von Bree aufgebrochen war, hinterhältig an der Wetterspitze von einigen, bisher unidentifizierten, Personen angegriffen. Jedoch wird vermutet, dass die, als Nazgul bekannten, Schwarzen Reiter dahinter stecken, was von offizieller Seite jedoch noch nicht bestätigt oder dementiert wurde._

_Der Angriff kam für die Betroffenen vollkommen überraschend, kurz nachdem sie gegessen hatten und sich um ihr Lagerfeuer versammelt hatten. Die Angreifer, alle in schwarz gekleidet, kamen zu ihnen und griffen sie grundlos an. Sie wurden jedoch vertrieben, als ein gewisser Streicher, ein Waldläufer, sie mit Feuer bedrohte. Jedoch schien einer der Angreifer sich im Hintergrund zu halten und führte ein Gespräch mit einem der Betroffenen, bis er von einem der anderen mit in den Überfall einbezogen wurde._

_Wieso die Reisegruppe angegriffen wurde, ist bis jetzt noch nicht bekannt, jedoch wurde bestätigt, dass ein gewisser Herr Unterberg das Hauptziel des Angriffs war. Herr Unterberg, der sich momentan in der Obhut der Elben in Bruchtal befindet, da er eine Verletzung an der Schulter erlitten hat, konnte uns noch keinen Kommentar zu dem Angriff liefern. _

_Die anderen Mitglieder der Reisegruppe befinden sich momentan auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal und sind unverletzt geblieben. _

_Mehr über die Nazgul zu lesen auf Seite 4_

_Interviews mit anderen Mitgliedern der Reisegruppe Seite 7_

Grundlos? Unberechtigt? Was soll denn das bitte bedeuten? Wer hat hier bitte den Ring gestohlen und gibt ihn nicht mehr zurück? Dämliches Fellknäuel! Aber anscheinend hatten seine Untergebenen den Ring noch nicht an sich gebracht. Verdammt! Wenn man es nicht selber macht... Aber das ging natürlich nicht so leicht, wenn man keinen Körper besitzt. Das Leben ist einfach nicht fair! Und was soll das heißen, einer der Nazgul führt Gespräche? Vermutlich hat er jemanden bedroht, wieso sollte er sonst mit ihnen reden, oder? Vielleicht stand ja etwas darüber in den Interviews...

_MK (Mittelerde Kurier): Sie wurden also gestern Nacht einfach so angegriffen. Können sie uns vielleicht mehr darüber erzählen, Herr Tuk?_

_PT: Natürlich, aber nennen sie mich bitte Pippin oder Pip, sonst komme ich mir so alt vor. Also wir hatten gerade einen kleinen Imbiss beendet, bei dem Fr... Herr Unterberg Asche auf die Tomaten gebracht hat. Ich meine, die schönen Tomaten! Es ist so schwer sie zu transportieren ohne sie zu zermatschen und er schafft es sie mit Asche zu beschütten. Dabei waren sie soooo gut, jedenfalls denke ich das, ich konnte sie ja leider nicht probieren. Und... _

_MK: Könnten sie vielleicht zu dem Überfall zurückkehren? Das mit den Tomaten ist sicher sehr interessant, interessiert unsere Leser aber sicher nicht so sehr wie der Überfall._

_PT: Ach das... Da waren so ein paar Irre, die uns angegriffen haben, Fro... Herrn Unterberg verletzt haben und dann abgeschwirrt sind, als Streicher kam._

_MK: ... Aha, geht das vielleicht noch etwas genauer?_

_PT: Natürlich! Also wie schon gesagt, die Tomaten sahen wirklich köstlich aus. So schön rot und rund und einfach nur..._

_MK: Stop! Sie sollten doch genauer über den Überfall berichten!_

_PT: Aber das tue ich doch, mit den Tomaten hat doch alles angefangen. Nun eigentlich hat alles bei meiner Geburt angefangen, oder genauer noch mit der Erschaffung Mittelerdes und..._

_MK: Ähm, vielen Dank für das Interview. Wenn wir noch etwas von Ihnen wissen wollen, kommen wir später noch einmal auf Sie zurück._

Ähm, okay. Tomaten sollen ja wirklich gut sein, aber leider viel zu... rot. Wenn sie schwarz wären, dann könnte man sie ja mal probieren, aber so. Aber zurück zum Thema, über den Angriff wurde ja nicht viel erwähnt. Und wer hatte nun den Ring. Vielleicht sollte er öfter mal die Nazgul kontaktieren, aber die Pferde waren nun mal nicht so schnell und die Drachen streikten mal wieder. Und nur weil ihnen das Essen nicht zusagte. Na schön, es heißt ja, das Auge isst mit, aber so hässlich waren Orks doch auch nicht, oder? Und außerdem ist Fleisch so teuer und welcher Lieferant liefert schon nach Mordor? Richtig, keiner! Aber nun mal zum nächsten Interview...

_MK: Guten Tag Herr, Streicher. Könnten Sie uns etwas über den Überfall gestern Nacht erzählen? Herr Tuck war ein wenig zu sehr konzentriert auf seine Tomaten und konnte uns dadurch nicht genug Einzelheiten des Geschehens liefern._

_S: Na gut, ich habe gerade nichts Besseres zu tun. Ich war gerade auf einem kleinen Spaziergang, da hörte ich es..._

_MK: ...was haben Sie gehört?_

_S: Schreie! Und natürlich wusste ich sofort um was es geht! Wir wurden angegriffen und der einzige, der etwas tun konnte, war ich! Ich alleine! Ich, der größte Held Mittelerdes, der eines Tages in allen Geschichtsbüchern stehen wird! Nicht, dass ich mir darauf etwas einbilden würde. Nun, zurück zu meinem tapferen Eingreifen. Ich lief so schnell ich konnte zu den anderen, zog mein Schwert, griff nach einer Fackel und sprang zwischen diese hinterhältigen Angreifer und die anderen, die ohne mich absolut verloren gewesen wären! Meine Schwertklinge glitzerte im Schein des Feuers und sie erzitterten unter meinem entschlossenen Blick. Natürlich wussten diese Schwächlinge schon, dass sie gegen mich nicht die geringste Chance hatten, aber wer hat das schon? Sie griffen mich gemeinsam an, doch ich parierte meisterhaft ihre Schwertschläge und schlug sie zurück. Dann flohen sie vor mir. Ich bin eben der beste Kämpfer, den es je gab! _

_MK: Ähm, vielen Dank. Ich denke, wir werden noch von Ihnen hören, wenn Sie weiterhin solche Meisterleistungen vollbringen werden._

_S: Natürlich werde ich das, und vielleicht werde ich Ihnen eines Tages wieder ein Interview mit mir gewähren._

Der Typ war ja ganz schön von sich eingenommen. Größter Held Mittelerdes, also wirklich. Wer glaubt dieser dahergelaufene Pimpf wer er ist? Vielleicht der König von Gondor? Also wirklich! Sauron überflog einige Zeilen, bis er auf etwas Interessantes in den Interviews stieß.

_MK: Okay, Herr Bro... Bran... Merry, Sie sagen also, Sie hätten sich mit einem der Angreifer unterhalten. Was hat er zu sagen gehabt?_

_MB: Er hat mich angelächelt. Das war ganz schön gruselig, wurden sie schon einmal von einem Schädel angelächelt? Nein, es ist wirklich gruselig! Nun, auf jeden Fall hat er mir eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, eine Sanduhr mit blauem, leuchtenden Sand herausgeholt und mir gesagt ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, da meine Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen war. Irgendwie seltsam. Dann wollte ich ihn fragen, was er damit meint, als ein anderer der Schwarzgekleideten ihn weggezogen hat und ihm ein Schwert in die Hand drückte. Dann wurde F... Herr Unterberg verletzt und jemand, ich glaube Sam war es, schrie, dass das nicht gerecht wäre. Der Typ mit der Sanduhr stand daraufhin ganz stoisch da und sagte: Es gibt... warten Sie ich bekomme es hin. Es... verdammt ich schaffe es nicht._

_MK: Können sie sich nicht daran erinnern, was er gesagt hat?_

_MB: Nein, es ist nur so, das ich nicht in Großbuchstaben sprechen kann. Er sagte: Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit, es gibt nur mich. Aber in Großbuchstaben. Was er damit meinte, kann ich nicht sagen. Dann kam Streicher und hat die Angreifer vertrieben._

_MK: Vielen Dank für Ihre Mithilfe, ich denke das diese Informationen unsere Leser sehr interessant finden werden._

Großbuchstaben, au ja, dass muss der Neue sein. Und was sollte das mit der Sanduhr? Nun, er würde ihn fragen, wenn er die Nazgul das nächste Mal zu sich rief. Aber jetzt würde er sich erst mal ein wenig Schokolade gönnen, Schokolade hilft immer, wenn man frustriert ist, heißt es. Und dieses Fellknäuel frustrierte Sauron.

_TBC_

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Keine Sorge, TOD wird in den nächsten Kapiteln eine größere Rolle spielen, ich konnte mich nur einfach nicht von Sauron losreißen, er ist ja auch so knuffig, findet ihr nicht? Ach ja, bekomme ich ein paar Kommis? Ich werde diesmal auch schneller wieder weiterschreiben... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Scheibenweltromanen oder an dem Herrn der Ringe... Leider...

Okay, als erstes möchte ich sagen, dass es mir echt Leid tut so lange nicht upgedated zu haben. Erst musste ich so viel für die Uni machen, und dann hab ich es schlichtweg vergessen °sich in die Ecke stellt und schämt° aber jetzt ist es ja da. Vielen Dank auch an meine Beta Narwain! Und natürlich ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Kommischreiber!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 2: Vom verzweifelnden Lord und dem zukünftigen König

In Tods Haus saß Susanne mit Albert an dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche und trank eine Tasse Tee. Tod war schon eine Weile weg und Rattentod hatte unterdessen die Pflicht komplett übernommen. Doch es war nicht ganz einfach, da einige Personen etwas beleidigt waren, wenn der Sensenmann nicht persönlich vorbeikam.

„Vielleicht solltest du wieder für eine Weile übernehmen, Susanne. Das wäre vermutlich das Beste. Ich würde es ja selber machen, doch ich habe nicht mehr genug Zeit."

Susanne sah zum Boden ihrer Tasse. „Du hast vermutlich Recht, aber wie soll ich das machen? Seine Sense hat er schließlich mitgenommen."

„Das ist kein Problem. Die Sense ist ziemlich zerbrechlich, und wenn man mal dumm gegen etwas stößt, ist sie kaputt. Ihm passiert das natürlich nicht, dennoch ist immer eine Ersatzsense in seinem Büro."

„QUIEK", sagte Rattentod, der, unbemerkt von den beiden, gekommen war.

„Die Ersatzsense ist kaputt? Nun, das ist wirklich ein Problem..." Albert überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Er hat mir nie gesagt, wo er sie herbekommen hat, immer nur gezwinkert und gemeint es wäre ein Geheimnis."

„Das bedeutet also, dass wir entweder eine neue Sense organisieren müssen, oder Großvater finden müssen. Und da du hier bleiben musst, muss ich das alleine erledigen. Rattentod kann sich ja inzwischen um die Verstorbenen kümmern, doch alleine kann er das nicht lange. Am besten reite ich gleich mit Binky los und ich versuche mich um alles zu kümmern."

Albert nickte und räumte dann das Teeservice auf. Unterdessen war Susanne schon aufgestanden und zu Binky gegangen. Hoffentlich hatten sie die Situation bald im Griff. Wenn nicht, wusste sie auch nicht, was sie tun sollte, doch es würde schon alles wieder in Ordnung kommen, das tat es immer.

* * *

Unterdessen war Sauron wie üblich auf seinem Turm und beobachtete Mordor, während er über alles mögliche nachdachte. Am Boden konnte man eine schwarzgekleidete Person sehen, die eine Sense hielt und von einigen Orks umgeben war. Wer genau hinschaute, konnte noch acht weitere, ein wenig durchscheinende Figuren sehen. Doch Sauron achtete nicht auf sie und war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Gab es eigentlich keine einigermaßen intelligenten Personen in Mittelerde mehr, die sich dazu überreden ließen, in die Dienste eines für die Weltherrschaft bestimmten dunklen Lords zu treten? Anscheinend nicht, denn sonst hätte er jetzt ein Problem weniger. Wie konnte man auch nur so dumm sein und sich in den Weg einer riesigen Welle stellen, das konnte doch nur schlecht ausgehen. Und jetzt konnte er für die Nazgul eine neue Ausrüstung organisieren. Wussten diese dämlichen Elben überhaupt, wie schwer es war die schwarzen Uniformen herzustellen! Sie mussten ja für Geister geeignet sein, ganz davon abgesehen wie teuer so eine Anschaffung war! Wenigstens hatte der Neue seinen Umhang noch…

Und dann noch die Pferde! Die waren nun leider nicht mehr auffindbar, großartig! Entweder waren sie ertrunken oder weigerten sich zurückzukommen. War es in Mordor etwa so schlecht! Ab und zu konnte man immerhin Gras finden. Okay, es war braun oder gelb, aber definitiv Gras. Das bedeutete, er musste sich wieder mit dem Drachen herumschlagen. Wenigstens hatte Sauron es mittlerweile geschafft, einen Fleischlieferanten zu finden, der nach Mordor lieferte, aber die Kosten dafür… Nun, die dämlichen Viecher waren wieder glücklich und würden jetzt hoffentlich nicht mehr streiken.

Konnte eigentlich keine Woche vergehen, ohne das man mal keine Probleme hatte? Streikende Drachen, unnütze Untergebene, viel zu hohe Ausgaben und dann war da noch Bobs Mutter. Sie war der Meinung er würde sich überanstrengen und er bräuchte mal eine Pause. Und dann noch der Vorschlag, er sollte mal Ferien in den Unsterblichen Landen machen, weil das Wetter zu dieser Jahreszeit so gut wäre. Was sollte er denn am Strand tun, den anderen zusehen? Da waren doch sowieso nur hirnrissige Elben! Aber man konnte es dieser Frau nicht ausreden, furchtbar. Und dann war sie noch mit einem Tee gegen Magenbeschwerden gekommen. Magenbeschwerden? Dazu braucht man doch erst einmal Innereien…

Dennoch sollte man sich mit diesem Galadriel-Verschnitt lieber nicht anlegen. Sauron würde seinen letzten Ork darauf verwetten, dass Bobs Mutter irgendwie mit der Elben-Tusse verwandt war, die Ähnlichkeiten im Charakter waren einfach erschreckend. Nicht, dass er vor ihr Angst hätte, nein, er doch nicht… Aber wozu ein Risiko eingehen.

Hmm, wo war er gewesen? Ach ja, die Nazgul. Wie konnten sie nur ihre Ausrüstung verlieren. Ganz zu schweigen, dass das dämliche Fellknäuel noch immer den Ring hatte! Kein Wunder, dass er immer so schlecht gelaunt war, immerhin musste er sich nur mit Problemen herumschlagen. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal über Urlaub nachdenken, mal sehen wie alle ohne ihn klarkommen würden! Ohne Zweifel würden sie an ihrer zuckersüßen, perfekten Welt bald ersticken. Zuviel Fröhlichkeit und Glück auf einem Haufen konnte doch keiner ertragen. Außer den Elben anscheinend, aber die hatten ihren Verstand auch durch ihre ganze Haarfärberei beträchtlich verringert. Oder lag es doch an den bewusstseinserweiternden Drogen, die im zweiten Zeitalter so beliebt gewesen waren… Aber auch egal.

Nun, er würde sich jetzt darum kümmern, dass die Nazgul so schnell wie möglich wieder los konnten, damit er seinen Ring wieder hatte. Dieses Fellknäuel würde sein blaues Wunder erleben! Oder eher schwarzes, blaue Umhänge waren so was von out…

* * *

Die Gefährten und Saurons Ring waren mittlerweile in Moria angelangt. Die Tage dort unterschieden sich nicht sehr stark voneinander. Gandalf hatte absolut keine Ahnung wo es lang ging und führte die Gemeinschaft mindestens einmal am Tag in eine Sackgasse. Dennoch behauptete er weiterhin, den Weg zu kennen.

Legolas beschwerte sich immer wieder lautstark, dass die feuchte Luft schlecht für seine Haare wäre und das er sich sofort, wenn sie aus den Minen heraus wären, zu einem Frisör begeben würde. Zudem würde in dem schlechten Licht die Farbe seines neuen rosa Mantels nicht zur Geltung kommen. Boromir lief ihnen desinteressiert hinterher und warf ab und zu einen Blick auf Frodo, der sich ständig panisch umsah und etwas was wie ‚Mein Schatz, ganz alleine meins' immer wieder vor sich hinmurmelte.

Gimli spielte begeistert den Reiseführer und erzählte allen, die es hören oder auch nicht hören wollten, welch großartige Leistungen seine Vorfahren vollbracht hatten. Einzig Sam hörte ihm interessiert zu, die anderen versuchten seine dröhnende Stimme auszublenden, was ihnen allerdings nicht wirklich gelang. Pippin war trotz des schlechten Lichts damit beschäftig in sein Tagebuch zu schreiben, meist irgendetwas was, das das Wort ‚Tomaten' beinhaltete.

Aragorn schritt würdevoll neben den anderen her und hatte sein Schwert immer griffbereit, um es gegen überraschend angreifende Feinde verwenden zu können und lächelte die anderen immer wieder zuversichtlich an. Merry lief als letzter der Gruppe und schleppte lustlos seinen Rucksack.

„Alle Mann anhalten, ich habe etwas gehört!", rief Aragorn bestimmend. „Ich werde vorgehen, doch fürchtet euch nicht, ich bin schon mit schlimmeren fertig geworden. Sollte ich dennoch im Kampf fallen, was ich stark bezweifle, dann werdet ihr auch nichts mehr ausrichten können, denn ihr seit leider nicht halb so gut wie ich."

„Das war nur Wasser, das von der Decke tropft", gab Boromir zu bedenken.

„Für ein ungeschultes Ohr mag es nur tropfendes Wasser gewesen sein, doch unsere Gegner sind intelligent, das dürft ihr niemals vergessen! Doch verzagt nicht, denn ihr habt den besten Kämpfer Mittelerdes an eurer Seite!" Aragorn zog sein Schwert und achtete darauf, dass die Klinge im Fackelschein glitzerte. Er lief den Gang entlang und der Rest der Gefährten sahen ihn nur noch in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Kurz darauf konnte man hören, wie ein Schwert gegen die Felswand schlug, was wiederum von einem triumphierenden Schrei gefolgt wurde. Wenige Momente später kam Aragorn zufrieden wieder zurück.

„Sie haben die Flucht ergriffen, was ich verstehen kann, da niemand gegen mich auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hätte. Wir können uns wieder auf den Weg machen, wir sind jetzt wieder in Sicherheit. Denn wer würde sich auch freiwillig mit mir, Aragorn, dem zukünftigen König Gondors, anlegen? Antwortet nicht, denn ich kenne die Antwort schon. Niemand wäre so wahnsinnig sich ihrer offensichtlichen Niederlage zu stellen."

Der zukünftige König Gondors ging den Gang wieder entlang und lächelte ein Zahnpastalächeln, während der Rest der Gefährten ihm folgte. Einzig Boromir blieb kurz an einer kleinen Pfütze stehen, sah zu ihr herab und seufzte. „Für Gondors Zukunft sehe ich schwarz."

TBC

* * *

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat allen Lesern gefallen und ich würde mich über ein paar Kommis wirklich sehr freuen...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte aus dem Herrn der Ringe oder den Scheibenweltromanen sind für diese FF nur geliehen und ich habe keine rechtlichen Ansprüche darauf.

Es hat wieder einmal etwas länger gedauert. Ich hatte wieder ziemlich viel in der Uni zu tun und hab ne Menge Prüfungen. Da finde ich leider nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Aber das neue Kapitel ist ja jetzt da! Viel Spaß damit! Und bevor ich es vergesse, vielen Dank an meine Beta Narwain! Und natürlich auch an meine beiden Kommischreiber shadowflight und Silithiel! Ihr anderen könntet euch auch mal melden. :)

* * *

Kapitel 3: Die Pflicht ruft

Die Nacht war kalt und mondlos, und nur wenige Sterne erhellten die Finsternis. Weit unter den Sternen zog sich wie ein schwarzes, glitzerndes Band der Anduin durch die Nacht. Ein Schatten, unnatürlich und zu schnell für eine Wolke, zog über den Himmel in Richtung des Flusses, blieb jedoch von allen Augen unbemerkt, als er sich seinem Ziel näherte. Doch plötzlich durchbrachen Schreie und das Surren einer Bogensehne die Stille. Der Schatten stürzte zu Boden und wurde von der Finsternis verschluckt...

Einige Zeit später hatte es eine in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllte Gestalt endlich geschafft unter seinem Reittier hervor zu kommen. Missmutig starrte der Nazgul auf seinen Drachen und klopfte sich den Staub vom Umhang. Auf Schwarz war jeder Fleck immer sofort zu sehen. „Na klasse, das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal! Das wird jetzt sicher wieder zu einer Beitragserhöhung bei meiner Versicherung führen!", maulte er und machte sich zu Fuß auf, um nach Mordor zurückzukehren, nachdem er noch einmal wütend gegen den Drachen gekickt hatte. Die kleine rattenförmige Gestalt mit der Sense in der Hand, die etwas blau schimmerndes zerschnitt, bemerkte er gar nicht. Auch nicht das ‚QUIECK' und wie sie sich wieder in Luft auflöste.

* * *

Der Kampf an Amon Hen tobte, die Uruk-Hais hatten gerade Merry und Pippin ergriffen und ihre Waffen zu Boden geworfen. Sie verloren keine Zeit und rannten sofort mit den beiden los. Boromir wollte ihnen nach, doch der Anführer stellte sich ihm mit erhobenem Schwert in den Weg.

„Gib auf, Menschlein, gegen die großen Uruk-Hai hast du keine Chance!", sagte er und blies seinen faulen Atem in Boromirs Gesicht.

„Ich gebe niemals auf! Für Gondor!", rief er und stürzte sich mit gezogenem Schwert auf seinen Gegner. Sie kämpften einige Zeit, doch Boromir bemerkte zu spät den Bogenschützen, der hinter einem Baum hervorgetreten war. Der erste Pfeil traf ihn in die Schulter, der Zweite trat in der Nähe des Herzens in seinen Körper ein. Doch er gab nicht auf, erst der dritte Pfeil zwang ihn in die Knie und er wurde von seinen Gegnern zum sterben zurück gelassen, doch nicht, bevor sie noch einige weitere Pfeile auf ihn geschossen hatten.

Einige Zeit später kam Aragorn auf die Lichtung gelaufen und sah Boromir an einen Baum gelehnt sitzen. Er lief zu ihm und fiel neben Boromir auf die Knie.

„Oh nein, jetzt ist unsere Gemeinschaft wahrlich zerbrochen! Doch fürchte dich nicht, mein sterbender Freund, ich werde deinen Tod rächen, so wahr ich der zukünftige König Gondors bin!", rief der Waldläufer mit trauerverzerrtem Gesicht aus und hob demonstrativ eine Hand in die Höhe.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, größer König, die Orks haben gerade Merry und Pippin mitgenommen, wenn du dich beeilst, dann holst du sie sicher noch ein", sagte der Sohn des Truchsesses und fing an zu husten. Aragorn jedoch nahm keine Notiz von ihm und führte seinen Monolog fort.

„Und es wird Lieder über deinen Heldenmut auf unserer Reise geben, denen die Kinder an kalten Winterabenden gespannt lauschen werden. Du bist zwar noch lange nicht so perfekt wie ich, doch ich gönne dir diesen letzten Ruhm. So wirst du niemals vergessen werden und in den Herzen der Menschen ewig weiterleben."

„Willst du nicht endlich los? Ach du machst doch sowieso immer nur das, was du willst... Und eins noch, ich hatte es dir ja gesagt! Hier eine Pause zu machen bringt nur Probleme! Aber wolltest du auf mich hören? Nein, natürlich nicht, der große Krieger und zukünftige König wollte ja unbedingt eine Mittagspause machen und sein Schwert polieren. Damit es auch ja glänzt, wenn wir in Rohan ankommen..." Boromir holte noch ein paar letzte Atemzüge und schloss dann die Augen, um in einen ewigen Schlaf zu gleiten.

„Und du hattest noch nicht einmal genug Kraft um mir noch von deinem letzten Kampf zu berichten, in dem du einen so tragischen Tod gefunden hast! Ich schwöre dir, hier an deiner Totenstätte, dein Flehen um Hilfe soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Bei Sonnenuntergang werde ich mich auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith machen und ihnen in ihrem Kampf zur Seite stehen!", versprach der Waldläufer und nahm Boromirs Hand in seine. „Ich schwöre es!"

„Bevor ich ihn getroffen habe, hätte ich nie geglaubt, das jemand so... so hohl sein könnte", sagte Boromir und drehte sich zu einer in schwarz gehüllten Gestalt um.

„MENSCHEN SEHEN NUR DAS, WAS SIE SEHEN WOLLEN, UND ER HAT DIESE GABE PERFEKTIONIERT", sagte Tod.

„Ich bin doch gestorben, oder? Nun, die Pfeile und mein Körper dort drüben sollten ein Hinweis sein. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jetzt noch einmal einem Nazgul begegnen würde."

„ICH BIN KEIN NAZGUL, JEDENFALLS NICHT IMMER. ICH MACHE DAS NUR PROBEWEISE, MEINE EIGENTLICHE AUFGABE IST DIE SEELEN DER VERSTORBENEN VON IHREN KÖRPERN ZU TRENNEN."

„Aha, und was passiert jetzt mit mir?", fragte Boromir, der an seinem durchscheinenden Körper heruntersah.

„WAS DENKST DU DENN, WAS NUN PASSIEREN SOLL?"

„Darüber hatte ich mir noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Wenn ich über den Tod nachgedacht habe, habe ich eigentlich immer die Art meines Todes nachgedacht, aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt. Ich glaube, ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier und beobachte was passiert..."

Tod nickte nur und verschwand, seine Pflicht war erfüllt. Boromir stand noch eine Weile da und sah schließlich Legolas und Gimli kommen. Der erst kürzlich Verstorbene überlegte, wie es jetzt mit allen weitergehen würde. Der Elb war ja nicht wirklich zu etwas gebrauchen, die Hälfte der Zeit hatte er an seiner Umgebung etwas zu bemängeln. Aragorn... nun, er wollte nicht ins Detail gehen, dann wäre er tagelang beschäftigt. Zwei der Hobbits waren entführt worden, Frodo war mit einem seltsamen Gemurmel in Richtung Fluß gegangen, als er mit ihm reden wollte und Sam war eher ein Pazifist. Gandalf war auch schon gestorben und alleine würde Gimli vermutlich auch nicht alles schaffen.

Schließlich trugen die beiden zusammen mit Aragorn seinen Körper in Richtung Flussufer und legten ihn in eines der Boote. Nachdem sie ihn auf seine letzte Reise geschickt hatten, räusperte Aragorn sich und öffnete dann seinen Mund.

‚Er will doch etwa nicht... na toll! Er tut es!', dachte sich Boromir als er seinem Körper nachsah und Aragorn die ersten Töne anstimmte. ‚Jemand sollte ihm mal sagen, dass er absolut keine Singstimme hat.'

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Sauron, wie immer, auf seinem Turm. Gerade war einer seiner schwarzen Reiter zurückgekehrt, allerdings ohne Drachen! Da schickte man diesen undankbaren Taugenichtse mal einen Drachen mit, nachdem sie endlich aufgehört hatten zu streiken, und was passiert? Er lässt ihn einfach abschießen! Und das auch noch in einer dunklen Nacht, das musste man erst einmal bewerkstelligen. Hoffentlich traten die anderen nicht wieder in einen Streik um eine Gefahrenzulage zu bekommen, das konnte er im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen. Immerhin waren alle Pferde, die grad erst erbeutet wurden, schon wieder verschwunden. Wenigstens hatten sich die Orks nicht wieder beschwert, weil der Fleischlieferant nicht gekommen war, was sie sonst eigentlich immer machten. Seltsam...

Aber nur nicht aufregen, es konnte ja nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, oder? Zu früh gefreut! Was wollte diese kleine Nervensäge Saruman jetzt schon wieder? Hätte er bloß die Palantiri nicht überall herumliegen lassen, dann hätte dieser Möchtegern-Dunkler-Lord auch nie einen in die gierigen Finger bekommen. Und jetzt kontaktierte er ihn jeden Tag! Was hatte er nur getan, um solche Qualen zu verdienen? Genau! Gar nichts! Und jetzt versuchte Saruman ihm alles nachzumachen. Er hatte sich auch schon seine eigenen nervigen Untergebenen gezüchtet. Aber wenigstens kam er ihm nicht in die Quere, das wäre ja noch schöner gewesen.

Nun, vielleicht sollte er ihm antworten, dann hätte er wenigstens bis morgen wieder seine Ruhe. Na toll, das war mal wieder so unnütz gewesen! ‚Oh großer Sauron, Ihr seid ja soooo toll und großartig. Darf ich Euch eine Armee züchten? Darf ich Euch den Ring bringen? Darf ich Euch die Füße küssen?' Was für ein Schleimer, von ner Klippe sollte er sich am besten herunterstürzen und ihn nicht mehr nerven! Und für was brauchte er, Sauron, der Dunkle Lord Mittelerdes, noch eine Armee? Er hatte immerhin schon genug sabbernde Idioten in Mordor. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass der nächste Tag etwas besser werden würde...

TBC

* * *

Bekomme ich noch ein paar Kommis? Würde mich sehr darüber freuen!


End file.
